Golden fox
by Lozzien Lavender
Summary: One shot. A god appears after being sucked into TMM, she turns into A fox god! What will happen when three aliens come to gain equipment and see her sacred temple? RXR plz! Thanks.


Scratching my head as I puzzled over what fan fiction story line to go over; I wondered. What if. What if the world we know is like a pie chart and we are hardly a fraction and the larger 'real' section was reality. What if. Huh? I swore my laptop just glitched. What! It happened again, wait I see something... a cafe WTF! It is castle designed. HOLY **** it's the mew cafe. What my room is darkening what? I am being pulled in to my laptop....HELP!!

"Ow!" I said eyes closed grimacing.

"Miss animal, are you ok?" asked a strange voice. I opened my eyes it was bright. I was on this weird planet; it was covered in fancy stones and paths. I saw plants and heard music. I looked at the voice who asked if I was alright. It was a small alien. He had purple hair and was about thirteen years old. I can't believe it, it was Pai.

"Ye I'm alright Pai" I replied standing up on all four paws. Paws... I was a fox... (^. ^" fun). I looked around I saw people gathering.

"How did you know my name?!" he gasped. I sat.

"Because you're going to become a warrior when you grow up and will be known everywhere!" I said. He gasped and his eyes shone happily. The adult aliens came and blessed me and felt that I was some kind of sacred animal. The elders came and named me. I had a name Lavender, but if they were going to bless me. I don't really mind. So I was named Go-ruden Kitsune. Golden fox, I liked it. I was kept in a carved boulder which was very comfy and only with special words can I be released. After a few years, I was forgotten, but I remained waiting for the aliens to remember.

"Hey what's this boulder here for?" asked Pai. He had forgotten too.

"How should I know but if we get inside it and carve out it could contain the entire Chimera's" suggested a friend.

"Sure get it on board and we will try it out" he said, I teleported onto the ship inside my boulder awake awaiting. I opened my eyes and saw my boulder. I was resting on the soft straw and looked at the pictures on the walls of the aliens I had loved so much. I stood and the boulder rocked. I rocked a bit more and fell. The boulder stopped rocking and I heard a few gasps outside. Pai teleported inside the boulder and saw me lying on the floor. He gasped as the memories returned. I stared at him and he smiled. I grinned and stood rocking the boulder again. He pressed a small button on the wall a hole appeared and walked out; I followed closely behind. I stared at the alien who I remember as a small toddler. I stepped up to him and moved my tail in front of him teasing he reached out and unsuccessfully pounced again.

"I've missed this" I said.

"Where have you been? Asked Kisshu. I pointed my tail towards the boulder.

"In my sacred hold, it must have come loose in the explosions and turned into a boulder." I said. They thought regaining memories.

"Can you transform" said a small alien which reminded me of a baby which I loved like my own but got sealed due to the catastrophe.

"Yes, a woman" I said "but I haven't in a while so my fox ears will pop out every now and again"

"Why not now for practise, because you never go in your normal form" asked Pai. I nodded. I focused myself and thought of me as a girl. I glowed but my eyes were closed so I couldn't see. My limbs went numb and I regained control. I opened my eyes and I was wearing a summer dress. I had blonde hair and my fox ears popped up matching hair colour and a fox tail appeared.

"You look like a mew!" shouted Tart. Then blushing taking it back.

"Well last time I checked my eyes were blue what about now?" I asked.

"They're golden" replied Kisshu staring into my eyes blushing.

"Aren't you going to ask what a mew is?" asked Tart looking confused. I smiled.

"You were going to tell me in your own time so I see no reason for me to be rude and ask." I said courteously. The aliens looked at each other and sweat dropped. Kisshu looked inspiration and whispered something to Pai.

"That might work; Umm. Go-ruden Kitsune, umm could you be part of our plan to get mew aqua."

I looked confused, but nodded.

"Ok mews are these mutated people who have their DNA fused with that of endangered animals, they were created to stop us from taking over the planet. They compare us equal; we compare them less than us. They have stopped our plans so many times we need to scavenge for stuff on the destroyed home planet. And we come across you." Explained Tart.

"So if we use you and 'pretend to hold you hostage' they will bend to our will." Pai explained further.

"Ok I'll do it for the planet" I replied. "But you do know my powers right?" the looked plainly and confused.

I held out my hand and summoned fire. My hand caught on fire. They stared as if they hit the jackpot in a casino. I smiled. So they planned to do it in a couple of days. They got a dangerous spider's soul and used the silk to tie me up. We teleported to the park and the spider set up a web. If I got out run away and meet up later. I didn't have to wait long. I began to shout and kick the treads came loose and the spider did them up tighter. Suddenly I saw them. I kept squirming and Tart appeared.

"Hey look it's the mews! Take a look!" he said to me.

"Help!" I shouted winking at Tart who smirked at the mews. They stopped, staring at me as if I was impossible. The spider came closer to me I had a phobia of spiders and screamed in terror as it posed ready to bite my neck off. I started to whimper as it's breathe was on my neck. I started to cry as silent tears crept down my cheeks. THANK GOD FOR ACTING SKILLS. Tart looked at the girls.

"Stop it Tar-tar Na no da!" shouted a monkey girl. He seemed to enjoy this. I was like 14 and the same age as the cat girl who was trying to figure it out. She mumbled something to mint. And the bird girl shot an arrow; oh this was going to hurt. The arrow skimmed through the silk I was still stuck and the spider spun around causing it to retie faster and tighter. I screamed in fake agony as it created a new silk line. I noticed something. There were 5 mews there before and now 1 is gone. I mumbled this to Tart who glanced around spotting the wolf girl sneaking behind me. He called the spider off and attacked the wolf girl. The bird girl shot another arrow and I fell loose. I hit the ground and raced off again. I heard them chase after me, a sly fox ha-ha fat chance of capture. I jumped in a tree and they ran off chasing air. I heard Tart curse and teleport. I stayed in the tree and they happened to meet back right behind me.

"Did you get her?" Asked the cat girl.

"She looked terrified like someone was going to eat her Na no da!" said the monkey girl.

"That spider was Pudding" said the bird girl

"No I hope she's alright, I think they are going to kidnap her so they can get to us!" said the porpoise girl.

"Zakuro what's wrong?" asked the bird girl to wolf girl.

"Sh... up there" she whispered pointing at the tree. I leapt out of the tree and high tailed it out of there. Suddenly a purple whip came out of nowhere and tied me to the spot. I growled knew I couldn't do anything. I heard a noise and screamed still acting. Kisshu appeared.

"Thanks for holding her girls bye!" He smirked. He grabbed me and teleported. He handed me down again. I marched over and became a fox again. I sat next to the guilty looking Tart.

"It wasn't your fault but because of you..." I started.

"I ruined everything I know..." he replied sadly.

"No I was going to say because Kisshu 'kidnapped me' and is using me as bait again, and your mother said the same thing when you were growing but I ensured her that he will grow to be as represent able as the stars and look at you now; you're on another planet past the stars and beyond. Your mother is so proud." I ensured. Tart looked at me happily and hugged me. I did a neck hug back and trotted over to Pai who was working out another plan.

"Mr Alien, are you ok?" I said recalling memories in a teasing way. He chuckled and leaned back.

"Yes I'm good miss animal" he replied. I laughed.

"So have you told the Mr. colourful that I'm here?" He sweat dropped. "It's ok if you did; I'm just not going to talk to him yet. I'm still happy. Besides it's going well."

"He wants to talk as soon as you can, since you're the wandering god in his eyes" he replied.

"Wandering god, so an urouro-tentei, not bad. I can't stay in one place for too long unless I'm sleeping which is why I hibernate. That boulder was torture but I'm patient." I said. He chuckled.

"So when's the next attack?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Planning is long process and we have to create the monsters. Check up on Kisshu, he's probably writing in his journal" I nodded and followed Kisshu's scent. I saw he was in his room.

"Knock knocks!" I said at the door. I opened the door and saw a book on the floor half opened.

_ICHIGO_

_Today, Ichigo destroyed my monster but I don't feel down seeing her smile keeps me up.  
I love Ichigo why won't she see .What is with that tree hugger anyway?  
What does he have that I don't have its frustrating maybe Go-ruden can help?  
I'm too embarrassed to ask. She'll laugh at me. I'm not even sure she'd do that.  
She just got here. What does she know? Probably a lot but... I'm still not going to ask her._

_Kisshu_

Wow, it's just like Romeo and Juliet; without people dying. And I guess im the fryer. Err... no. I'll talk to Kisshu as soon as he gets back from Ichigo. How did I know that lucky guess? But if he blows it, I'll kill him. Well no. I don't kill. I'll just leave before he kills me! I stepped out of the room and lay on my rug and slept.

I woke up and saw Tart by my side cold. I covered him up in the blanket and crept out into the main hall. Pai was snoring at the monitor. I nudged his chair and he woke up.

"Morning" I said. He just fell to sleep again. I laughed and walked into the kitchen; nothing. I grabbed an apple from the bowl and transformed to eat. I sat next to Tart again and stroked his hair motherly and protectively. He was so cute asleep; well everyone was cute when they were young and asleep. Kisshu walked in and I continued to eat an apple. I finished it and burned it to get rid of the juices and warmed up Tart. Tart snuggled up to me as I let the flame go. Kisshu saw me and walked up to me and sat next to the wall by my rug.

"Morning, where were you yesterday?" I whispered. He blushed and sweat dropped. "Ichigo?" he looked serious and gave me a 'how did you know' look. "Keep an eye on your JOURNAL" I whispered. He blushed and his ears turned red. I laughed. "It's very Romeo and Juliet." I said.

"Who?"

"It's a love story about forbidden love. Enemy families, the Montague and the Capulet hate each other. Romeo Montague looks for his crush and falls deeply in love with Juliet Capulet the daughter at the party. They call upon the fryer and well..."

"What. What happens?"

"The film is better than I am saying it. It has old timey words like, May I compare thee to a summers day, and, But soft what light yonder window breaks, it is the east and Juliet is the sun. Very romantic... until them both die."

"WHAT!" he shouted. I clamped a hand over his mouth as Tart mumbled in his sleep.

"Shhh, they died so they could be together, don't get any ideas. This is a different time, only weird girls not like Ichigo like that junk. I like it but that's because I love the romantic side of it."

"Oh right, note to self: no Romeo junk. Check" he whispered. I smiled at the adorable alien who was snuggling into my tail. I stroked his head and Pai who finally woke up entered the room. He stared at us three and stared questioningly.

"Personal help" I nodded at Kisshu, "He was here when I woke up, but I don't mind" I explained. "I think he saw me as a temporary mom, pft I don't mind. I get on well with everyone." I continued to stroke his head; Pai looked confused but understood slightly. Tart opened his eyes and looked at me. His ears turned red and he sat up. He didn't know what to say.

"It's ok the others are in the main room and if Kish teases you I'll punch him in the gut. OK" He laughed and teleported into his room to get changed. I got up and changed into my favourite summer dress and walked into the Main room. They were arguing as usual.

"Oh come on just once!" pleaded Kisshu

"NO! And that's final" said Pai

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kish wants to go and kidnap Ichigo" explained Pai.

"Baka that would blow our cover, maybe after it is blown but not know." I winked. They got even more confused. "Let's simplify it. Not now. Later as in a month or so, OK" they sighed and understood. I walked past Pai who grabbed my arm.

"You're not going to let him are you? I don't want the mews attacking us to death"

"Or so can be anywhere from over a month to forever" I said smirking, "sly foxes"

I walked aimlessly towards the meeting room. I stood and Deep blue appeared.

"Hello Mr. colourful! How've you been?" I said

"Stop toying with me! This is serious and you're involved too" Deep blue said

"I know just having fun shish, you know how to bring someone down" I said grumpily.

"I need to take over the planet and why aren't you kneeling?"

"First of all, I'm a free spirit and so you can't make me and I'm just helping out. Second there's a planet out there waiting for you. So why do you NEED this one"

"..."

"Exactly if you actually decided to answer the prayers of your people, you would know they need to live more, what more can they do, get on their knees and beg?!"

"I don't answer to you."

"Do you answer to your people?"

"...Stop messing with me!"

"I'm just bringing Mr. Bluely down to reality, besides you can heal your own planet but why insist on this one. Yours out of date, too old, boring"

"I repeat I don't need to explain myself to you"

"Why jealous that I have a form and you don't?"

"Stop being sly!"

"I'm a fox it's in my nature. What do you plan to do create an army of planets? But where are the people o honour you... oh yes you murdered them for nothing. I really hope you enjoy destroying life."

"..."

"Well, I'm planning to save your planet and its people just don't get in my way"

"How dare you!!"

"Bye bye! Talk to you later bro" I left the room and Blue bro disappeared.

"What did you do?" asked Kisshu.

"Pissed off Deep bro, it was funny you should have been there"

"Deep bro?"

"Yep, I count him as another god equal so he's my brother in a non related way"

"Ha-ha that's funny!" he laughed. I left Kisshu and him laughing and walked up to Pai. I stared at the screen.

"What cha' doing?"

"Planning the next attack."

"That's boring are you nearly done?"

"Yes now go bother Tart"

"Ok bye-bye" I walked into fox form and saw Tart in his room practising his attack. His clackers missed his target completely. I walked in.

"Hey what cha doing?"

"Practising but I can't do it right." I turned into a girl again and held hands between his head. I closed my eyes and saw into his mind. Pudding. Pudding. Pudding. Pudding was running through his mind. I opened my eyes and Tart stared at me slightly scared. I saw a snout I pushed it back in again and he relaxed. I smiled and held his hand with the clackers. He blushed and did the attack. It hit but his arms were tense.

"Relax your arms and imagine your showing her a neat static that comes from it not hurting her just the static."

Tart closed his eyes and opened them and hit the target perfect. He smiled and I winked at him as I left. I walked down the corridor. I saw Kisshu in his room.

"Knock, Knock!" I said. He waved as I walked in.

"What you up to?" He asked.

"Being bored, it's nearly ready though" I said.

"How do you get a cat to come?"

"Catnip, food, ball of yarn, butterflies and fish"

"Really?!"

"For a normal cat, but I'd suggest catnip and yarn and fish"

"Ok, you are going to talk to Pai he came up with a plan you might want to know about" he replied writing furiously in his journal. I ran down the hall and saw Pai he was finished.

"So what's the plan?" I asked excited. Tart and Kish walked in now after hearing 'what's the plan'

"Ok so use Kish to hold you in the air then we use the chimera animal to attack the mews. They will destroy the animal and Kish will leave you."

"WHAT! So I'll be abandoned" I cried.

"The other mews will then take you to their base and you cannot talk to them. Only fox sounds. Then you will over hear what they are talking about. If they try to keep you when we arrive feel free to go fire on them ok" he continued

"Yay! Awesome, let's go!"

They created the animal and Kish grabbed my hands behind my back. I growled at him every now and again. We were invisible then the mews turned up. They saw me struggling against Kish and gasped. I let out fox sounds and growled. They killed the animal that shot something at Kisshu who suddenly let go I ran away Kish flew fast trying to follow. I ran towards the mews that were prepared to protect me. Kish suddenly backed off. I fell on my knees after reaching the mews. Porpoise girl helped me gain my breathe back. (I wasn't really out of breathe) They deformed and stared at me. I looked confused at them and clamped my ears and pulled in my tail. This caused my muzzle to come out. They gasped and I pushed it back in. My ears popped in. I hid them in my hair and smiled. I was dragged by the mews to the cafe. It was empty.

"Well done girls... who's that?" asked a man. At the sudden noise my ears popped up again I swung around. "The extra girl you were all talking about doesn't seem so special" I growled flattened my ears and my blue flame breathe hissed out my mouth. "Ok I take that back!" he said as I threatened to kill him by raising a fist. I smiled and my muzzle was out again. I pushed it back in. Before I knew it he dragged me down and shoves me into a plastic examination unit. I growled. I stared at the gadgets knowing that Pai was studying them as I saw them. I saw a mew aqua locater, a mew locator and a safe which glimmered.

"Kirei..." I mumbled. (Pretty). The blonde boy stared at me.

"I'm ryou. What is your name." I moaned in fox as a reply.

"Can you understand me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Are you a wolf?" he asked. I shook my head, nothing to do with aliens so I'm safe by doing this.

"Are you a fox?" I nodded.

"Can you speak?" I shook my head. I could feel he was trying to get my trust. One question about aliens he dies.

"Did the aliens hurt you?" I froze unsure how to reply. Slowly I shook my head.

"Are you human!?" Shouted Pudding. I nodded. I wasn't but what are they to know.

"Can you tell us EVERYTHING that happened?" I shook my head.

"Are you hungry?" I didn't move. The wolf girl walked in.

"Are you fed up with all the questions?" She asked. I nodded. "Ryou leave her alone!" she said. I was glad. I was getting confused. I fell asleep and woke up. I was a human. I wanted to be a fox so badly. I was beginning to lose patience. The people were there testing environmental changes within my body. There was a crash from above. I heard Pai.

"Where is she?!" he demanded. This is my chance I turned into air and escaped through the ventilation gap. I turned back into human and grabbed the mew aqua in the safe. How was I going to get out?

"Tar-tar, what are you doing? Na no da" asked pudding

"Searching" he replied flying down stairs. I saw Tart and grabbed him handing him the mew aqua.

"Here, I'm gonna go flame on them, I'll mind pudding for you. OK go" he blinked and teleported away. I stepped up the steps and came face to face with the mews. I laughed.

"You really thought I was helpless, ha-ha, you have too much to learn, especially from a god." I said. They turned to attack. I turned into fire and held out my hands. I uncurled my fingers and everyone was blown back apart from Pudding who I protected. I turned into a golden fox and stepped towards Pai.

"She is the Go-ruden Kitsune the urouro-tentei of our planet. She is sacred." Said Pai.

"Why didn't you hurt pudding Na no da?" asked pudding. I smiled softly.

"Tart would get sad, but one off, I'll get more mew aqua just don't get in my way" I said in my fox tone voice.

"What do you want it for?" Ichigo asked.

"The home planet of Pai, Tart, Kisshu and myself. Deep bro what a Baka. But he's fun to tease. No offence Pai" he grimaced at her. Kisshu laughed.

"It still gets me every time" Kish said as soon as he calmed down. "Ok let's go!" I transformed into a human and grabbed Pai's hand and we teleported away.

"That was fun!" I said. Pai stood emotionless. I cocked my head letting my ears flop. "What's up?"

"What did you call deep blue?"

"Deep bro."

"Why?"

"We are both gods therefore brother and sister in my mind in a non related way" I replied. He looked expressionless.

"I'll figure out the next plan" he said walking off. I walked up to Kisshu and felt weird.

"Kish...Kish...KISH!" I shouted as I rose off the floor and glowed. He turned and tried to grab me, his fingers sliced through air, I started to disintegrate into golden dust particles.

"Bye my friends!" I cried out as I disappeared completely into nothing.


End file.
